rappelzprivateserverfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Item's
Just paste one of the #add_state( ID , VALUE, TIME, "NAME") in the CaptainHerlockServer.exe cmd The character has to be online and playing to use #add_state( ID , VALUE, TIME, "NAME") The template for all buffs is: #add_state( ID , VALUE, TIME, "NAME") Most found from http://www.elitepvpers.com/ Some of this codes might not work cuz you dont have the new DB file. BTW if you got the new server files from this site, the onces that admin got up. Most of the stuff you will be able to buy from NPC's in towns. Like in Center of Rondo, you will se some new NPC's and they sell most of the stuff. #add_state(1001, 100, 9000000, "ur char") //max HP #add_state(1002, 30, 9000000, "ur char") //max MP #add_state(1003, 600, 9000000, "ur char") //hp reg. #add_state(1004, 600, 9000000, "ur char") //hp Rec. #add_state(1005, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //mp Reg. #add_state(1006, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //mp rec. #add_state(1007, 150, 9000000, "ur char") //Patk. #add_state(1008, 150, 9000000, "ur char") //Matk #add_state(1009, 250, 9000000, "ur char") //Pdef #add_state(1010, 450, 9000000, "ur char") //Mdef #add_state(1011, 90, 9000000, "ur char") //Atk Speed #add_state(1012, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Cast Speed #add_state(1013, 150, 9000000, "ur char") //Mov Speed #add_state(1014, 100, 9000000, "ur char") //Acc. #add_state(1015, 150, 9000000, "ur char") //Evasion #add_state(1016, 250, 9000000, "ur char") //Macc #add_state(1017, 150, 9000000, "ur char") //Mres #add_state(1018, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Crit Ratio #add_state(1019, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Crit Pow. #add_state(1507, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Luck #add_state(2601, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Threat Increase #add_state(4016, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //MP regeneration #add_state(4042, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Kentaurus Pot Effect #add_state(4065, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Slowly HP recovery #add_state(4088, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //30 MP regen #add_state(4518, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Agility Increase #add_state(4541, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Skeleton Desguise #add_state(5013, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Decrease Mres #add_state(6010, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Debuff Stun #add_state(6513, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Harmony of Life #add_state(7017, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Ornito for Ridding #add_state(9911, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Pieces of Vitality #add_state(12022, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Decreases Mdef #add_state(13035, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Unable attack #add_state(13442, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Increase CriRatio/Threat #add_state(14402, 100, 9000000, "ur char") //Mental Support Buff #add_state(145210, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Flame Blow - Strong debuff #add_state(145609, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Unity of Siren #add_state(145733, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Encouragement - Intelligence #add_state(145740, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Encouragement - Dexterity #add_state(145741, 100, 9000000, "ur char") //Fortune Clover - INcrease DropRate #add_state(145742, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Encouragement - Agility #add_state(145409, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Painfull Auria - Strong Debuff #add_state(145501, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Decreases Mov Speed #add_state(145502, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //decreases Accuracy #add_state(145504, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //decreases Patk / Pdef #add_state(145507, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Strong Debuff #add_state(145509, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Strong Debuff #add_state(145510, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145511, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145512, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145513, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145514, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145515, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145516, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff #add_state(145517, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff accuracy #add_state(145518, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff accuracy #add_state(145519, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //debuff MovSpeed #add_state(145720, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Gigantic #add_state(145521, 100, 9000000, "ur char") //Ifrit Lv150 Buff skill #add_state(146001, 500, 9000000, "ur char") //HP recovery #add_state(146002, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Decreases Damage % #add_state(146007, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Vampiric Rage #add_state(164805, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Might of Underworld #add_state(201001, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Instant Kill, unable to revive #add_state(201032, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Sleep #add_state(201033, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Stun #add_state(201035, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Fear #add_state(164407, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Aura of Halisha #add_state(201025, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Wrath #add_state(4003, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Stamina Saver #add_state(2605, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Never get Fear #add_state(6016, 50, 9000000, "ur char") //Hidding -- CashShop Helmets -- 302701 Rank 7 White Dragon Helmet Warrior 302705 Rank 7 White Dragon Helmet Archer 302709 Rank 7 White Dragon Helmet Priest 302713 Rank 7 White Dragon Helmet Summoner -- Cubes -- 700102 Rank 2 Atk Cube 700103 Rank 3 Atk Cube 700104 Rank 4 Atk Cube 700105 Rank 5 Atk Cube 700106 Rank 6 Atk Cube 700112 Rank 7 Atk Cube 700151 Rank 2 Ancient Atk Cube 700152 Rank 3 Ancient Atk Cube 700153 Rank 4 Ancient Atk Cube 700154 Rank 5 Ancient Atk Cube 700155 Rank 6 Ancient Atk Cube 700156 Rank 7 Ancient Atk Cube 700202 Rank 2 Def Cube 700203 Rank 3 Def Cube 700204 Rank 4 Def Cube 700205 Rank 5 Def Cube 700206 Rank 6 Def Cube 700212 Rank 7 Def Cube 700251 Rank 2 Ancient Def Cube 700252 Rank 3 Ancient Def Cube 700253 Rank 4 Ancient Def Cube 700254 Rank 5 Ancient Def Cube 700255 Rank 6 Ancient Def Cube 700256 Rank 7 Ancient Def Cube -- Other Stuff -- 910005 God Mother Fairy's Bottle 920000 Re-specialization Potion 920001 Creature Resurrection Spellbook 920006 Creature Re-specialization Potion 950020 E-Protect Powder 950021 E-Repair Powder 960001 Rank 2 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960002 Rank 3 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960003 Rank 4 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960004 Rank 5 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960005 Rank 6 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960006 Rank 7 Blessed Stabilizing Powder 960019 T-Protect Mirror 2010390 Stabil Powder 2010690 Helmet Crab (24.0h timed) 2010691 Rabbit (24.0h timed) 2010692 Love Heart (24.0h timed) 2010693 Bounty (24.0h timed) 2902043 Stabil Powder 3630025 Ninja Helmet 3630026 Ninja Boots 3630027 Ninja Glove 3630028 Ninja Robe 3630079 Lucifer Wings 9000106 Viking Helmet 9000107 Viking Boots 9000108 Viking Glove 9000109 Viking Robe Pets T1: 540014 Poultry 540015 Tortus 540016 Pantera T2: 540038 Orc 540039 Yeti 540041 RP 540042 BP 540043 Siren 540057 Octopus 540109 Skeleton 540053 Wolf T3: 540044 Salamander 540045 Hawk 540052 Harpy 540063 Unicorn 540065 Nightmare {C}T4: 540010 Kenta 540013 Angel 540059 Naga 540055 Gnoll T5: 540036 Cerberus 540061 Genie 540063 Ifrit T6: 540037 White Dragon 540049 Koala Mounts 540023 > ridian_brown 540024 > ornito_orange 540025 > ornito_red 540026 > ornito_red 540027 > ornito_wine 540028 > ornito_wine 540029 > ridian_red 540030 > ridian_red 540031 > ridian_blue 540032 > ridian_blue 3630001 - Head Deco 3630002-3630004 - Glasses 9000098 Feather Of Return 9000099 Feather Of Summon 9000100 Feather Of Union 9000101 Feather Of teleportation 9000096 Stamina saver 9000097 Creature cracker Masks (empty string) 9000044/ 9000045/ 9000046/ 9000047/ 9000048/ 9000049/ 9000050/ 9000051/ 9000052/ 9000053/ 9000054/ 9000055 {C}Epic Stones: from the new DB file 805301: epic strength level 20 + 805302: epic strength level 40 + 805303: epic strength level 60 + 805304: epic strength level 80 + 805305: epic power level 100 + 805306: epic power level 120 + 805307 epic power level 140 + 806801: wisdom epic level 20 + 806802: wisdom epic level 40 + 806803: wisdom epic level 60 + 806804: wisdom epic level 80 + 806805: epic wisdom level 100 + 806806: epic wisdom level 120 + 806807: epic wisdom level 140 + 805901: epic dexterity level 20 + 805902: epic dexterity level 40 + 805903: epic dexterity level 60 + 805904: epic dexterity level 80 + 805905: epic skill level 100 + 805906: epic skill level 120 + 805907: epic skill level 140 + 806201: epic agility level 20 + 806202: epic agility level 40 + 806203: epic agility level 60 + 806204: epic agility level 80 + 806205: epic agility level 100 + 806206: epic agility level 120 + 806207: epic agility level 140 + 806501: intelligence epic level 20 + 806502: intelligence epic level 40 + 806503: intelligence epic level 60 + 806504: intelligence epic level 80 + 806505: epic intelligence level 100 + 806506: epic intelligence level 120 + 806507: epic intelligence level 140 + 805601: epic level 20 + vitality 805602: epic level 40 + vitality 805603: epic level 60 + vitality 805604: epic level 80 + vitality 805605: epic vitality level 100 + 805606: epic vitality level 120 + 805607: epic vitality level 140 + Items: 950063: Olympic Dress Body 950060: Olympic Banner Head 950031: Bandit Mask 950033: Rabbit Mask Mount: Ride Speed 2010679: Whip 2902009: Carrots Consumables: 950003: Miracle Of Chaos Necklace to Lv10 3001702: Bag of 30 Stamina Saver 313725: Ancient Warrior Gloves 314725: Ancient Warrior Boots [160 {C}Warrior CS Helmet (160): 302733 Magician CS Helmet (160): 302741 Breeder CS Helmet (160): 302745 Hunter CS Helmet (160): 302737 Weapons: Two-handed Staff (150): 111701 Two-handed Staff (150, Ancient): 111721 Two-handed Staff (155): 111702 Two-handed Staff (155, Ancient): 111722 Two-handed Staff (160):111703 Two-handed Staff (160, Ancient):111723 Two-handed Axe (150): 105701 Two-handed Axe (150, Ancient):105721 Two-handed Axe (155): 105702 Two-handed Axe (155, Ancient): 105722 Two-handed Axe (160): 105703 Two-handed Axe (160, Ancient): 105723 Armors: Warrior ARMOR (160): 271723 Magician ARMOR (160): 273723 #warp( X, Y, "char_name") Coordinates: (most dungeons are empty in reason of corrupted monster files) X: 219957 Y: 15681 X: 219257 Y: 15681 X: 219257 Y: 112449 X: 218806 Y: 56778 X: 218806 Y: 89034 X: 206071 Y: 116948 X: 201400 Y: 135438 X: 201400 Y: 151566 X: 201400 Y: 167694 X: 211290 Y: 146006 X: 211290 Y: 129881 X: 222782 Y: 120883 X: 222782 Y: 72499 Horizon WARP_X=152465 WARP_Y=76951 Katan WARP_X=117974 WARP_Y=59119 Laksy WARP_X=7363 WARP_Y=7101 Rondo WARP_X=138174 WARP_Y=105965 Ruins WARP_X=154666 WARP_Y=150287 Arena WARP_X=151896 WARP_Y=72599 Perdue WARP_X=83994 WARP_Y=115939 LM1 WARP_X=219257 WARP_Y=15681 LM2 WARP_X=219257 WARP_Y=112449 CV1 WARP_X=218806 WARP_Y=56778 CV2 WARP_X=218806 WARP_Y=89034 Moon1 WARP_X=222782 WARP_Y=72499 Moon2 WARP_X=222782 WARP_Y=120883 PP1 WARP_X=211290 WARP_Y=129881 PP2 WARP_X=211290 WARP_Y=146006 Sanctury WARP_X=201400 WARP_Y=167694 Island WARP_X=206071 WARP_Y=116948 TOA WARP_X=201400 WARP_Y=151566 Brise-Dune WARP_X=201400 WARP_Y=135438 Village WARP_X=222175 WARP_Y=17983 108701 - lvl 150 bow 108721 - lvl 150 bow ancent 108702 - lvl 155 bow 108722 - lvl 155 bow ancent 108703 - lvl 160 bow 108723 - lvl 160 bow ancent -------------------------------------- 109701 - lvl 150 cross bow 109721 - lvl 150 cross bow ancient 109702 - lvl 155 cross bow 109723 - lvl 155 cross bow ancient 109703 - lvl 160 cross bow 109723 - lvl 160 cross bow ancient --------------------------------- 103701 - lvl 150 dirk 103721 - lvl 150 dirk ancient 103702 - lvl 155 dirk 103722 - lvl 155 dirk ancient 103703 - lvl 160 dirk 103723 - lvl 160 dirk ancient ---------------------------------- 104701 - lvl 150 spear 104721 - lvl 150 spear ancient 104702 - lvl 155 spear 104722 - lvl 155 spear ancient 104703 - lvl 160 spear 104723 - lvl 160 spear ancient ------------------------------------ 106701 - lvl 150 1h mace 106721 - lvl 150 1h mace Ancient 106702 - lvl 155 1h mace 106722 - lvl 155 1h mace Ancient 106703 - lvl 160 1h mace 106723 - lvl 160 1h mace Ancient ------------------------------------- 112701 - lvl 150 One-hand Axe 112721 - lvl 150 One-hand Axe ancient 112702 - lvl 155 One-hand Axe 112722 - lvl 155 One-hand Axe ancient 112703 - lvl 160 One-hand Axe 112723 - lvl 160 One-hand Axe ancient --------------------------------------------- 301704 - lvl 160 shield 910002 - The Carrot - 7 days 910003 - The Whip - 7 days 950032 - The Whip - 90 days 910004 - Fairy´s Bottle 910005 - God Mother Fairy´s Bottle 910006 - Feather of Return 910007 - Feather of Summon 910008 - Feather of Union 910022 - Feather of Teleportation 910010 - The Carrot - 30 days 910011 - The Whip - 30 days 910016 - Ice Skate - 7 days 910017 - Sled - 7 days 910018 - Ice Skate - 14 days 910019 - Sled - 14 days 910020 - Creature Box 910021 - Creature Card Box 910023 - Hidden Village Return Pass - 1 hour 910024 - Ancient Horseshoe - 7 days 910025 - Ancient Horseshoe - 30 days 910030 - Altered Pieces of Strength 910031 - Altered Pieces of Vitality 910032 - Altered Pieces of Dexterity 910033 - Altered Pieces of Agility 910034 - Altered Pieces of Intelligence 910035 - Altered Pieces of Wisdom 910036 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Strength 910037 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Vitality 910038 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Dexterity 910039 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Agility 910040 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Intelligence 910041 - Set of 10 Altered Pieces of Wisdom 910042 - Decorative Pet Bag - 7 days 920000 - Re-Specialization Potion 920002 - Immorality Soap 920003 - Immorality Cleanser 920004 - Creature Name Change 920005 - Fairy´s Lock 920006 - Creature Re-Specialization Potion 920008 - Scroll of Rebirth 920010 - Decorative Pet Name Change 960001 - Rank 2 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960002 - Rank 3 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960003 - Rank 4 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960004 - Rank 5 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960005 - Rank 6 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960006 - Rank 7 Blessed Stabilizing Power 960007 - Rank 2 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960008 - Rank 3 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960009 - Rank 4 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960010 - Rank 5 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960011 - Rank 6 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960012 - Rank 7 Altered Ancient Element - Strike 960013 - Rank 2 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960014 - Rank 3 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960015 - Rank 4 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960016 - Rank 5 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960017 - Rank 6 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960018 - Rank 7 Altered Ancient Element - Defense 960019 - T-Protect Mirrior 950000 - Augmentation of Chaos 950001 - Composition of Chaos 950002 - Reinforcement of Chaos 950003 - Perfect Chaos Stone Package 950004 - Rank 2 Ancient Element - Strike 950005 - Rank 3 Ancient Element - Strike 950006 - Rank 4 Ancient Element - Strike 950007 - Rank 5 Ancient Element - Strike 950008 - Rank 6 Ancient Element - Strike 950071 - Rank 7 Ancient Element - Strike 950009 - Rank 2 Ancient Element - Defense 950010 - Rank 3 Ancient Element - Defense 950011 - Rank 4 Ancient Element - Defense 950012 - Rank 5 Ancient Element - Defense 950013 - Rank 6 Ancient Element - Defense 950072 - Rank 7 Ancient Element - Defense 950014 - Rank 2 Ancient Element - Accessory 950015 - Rank 3 Ancient Element - Accessory 950016 - Rank 4 Ancient Element - Accessory 950017 - Rank 5 Ancient Element - Accessory 950018 - Rank 6 Ancient Element - Accessory 950019 - Ancient Element -Skill 950020 - E-Protect Powder 950021 - E-Repair Powder 950022 - Mask of the Gloomy Rabbit 950023 - Mask of the Lovely Rabbit 950024 - Mask of the Crow 950025 - Sneer face 950026 - Beijing Opera 950027 - Chi-U the Great 950028 - Blue Butterfly 950029 - Eye Patch of Harok 950030 - Glass Butterfly Mask 950031 - Bandit Mask 950033 - Black Rabbit Mask 950036 - Sad Clown Mask 950039 - Ghost Face 950042 - Black Hole 950045 - Halloween Mantle 950048 - Witchs Hat 950051 - Surprise (Deco Hat) 950054 - Little Witchs Hat 950060 - Olympic Headband 950063 - Olympic T-Shirt 950066 - Olympic Shoes 950070 - Perfect E-Repair Powder 950073 - Stamina Saver Deluxe 9000102 - Ninja Helm 9000103 - Ninja Boots 9000104 - Ninja Gloves 9000105 - Ninja Suits 9000106 - Viking Helmet 9000107 - Viking Boots 9000108 - Viking Gloves 9000109 - Viking Armor 3001701 - 2 Stamina Saver Bag 3001702 - 30 Stamina Saver Bag 3600053 - Cash Shop Box and Rank 4 Equippment 3600054 - Cash Shop Box and Rank 5 Equippment 3600055 - Cash Shop Box and Rank 6 Equippment 3600075 - Heart whit 5 God Mother Fairy Bolltes 3600066 - Heart whit 8 God Mother Fairy Bolltes 3600067 - Heart whit 10 God Mother Fairy Bolltes 3600068 - 4 Stamina Saver 3600069 - 6 Stamina Saver 3600070 - 8 Stamina Saver 3600071 - 10 Stamina Saver 3600072 - 12 Stamina Saver 3600073 - Box whit 30 Feather of Union 3600074 - Box whit 40 Feather of Union {C}3600076 - Box whit 2x2 Rank Ancient Element - Strike 3600077 - Box whit 2x3 Rank Ancient Element - Strike 3600078 - Box whit 2x4 Rank Ancient Element - Strike 3600079 - Box whit 2x5 Rank Ancient Element - Strike 3600080 - Box whit 2x5 Rank Ancient Element - Defense 3600081 - Box whit 2x6 Rank Ancient Element - Strike 3600082 - Box whit 2x6 Rank Ancient Element - Defense 3600088 - Box whit Different Earing 3600089 - Box whit Different Items 3600090 - Europe 1st anniversary Box 3600091 - Box whit different Shoes,Corolla and Glasses,etc... 3600093 - Creature Transformation Potion Random Box 3600000 - Rupee Bag 3600001 - Prescribed Rubee Bag 3600002 - Dictotic Rupee Bag 3600003 - Smiley Rubee Bag 3600004 - Lotto Rupee Box 3600005 - Rank 1 Cloudy Box (100 % to get Rank 2-5 Equipment) 3600006 - Rank 2 Cloudy Box (chance to get Rank 2 Equipment) 3600007 - Rank 3 Cloudy Box (chance to get Rank 3 Equipment) 3600008 - Rank 4 Cloudy Box (chance to get Rank 4 Equipment) 3600009 - Rank 5 Cloudy Box (chance to get Rank 5 Equipment) 3600010 - Skill Card Box A (1st JOb) 3600011 - Skill Card Box B (1st JOb) 3600012 - Skill Card Box C (1st JOb) 3600013 - Skill Card Box D (1st JOb) 3600014 - Skill Card Box E (1st JOb) 3600015 - Skill Card Box 2 A (2nd JOb) 3600016 - Skill Card Box 2 B (2nd JOb) 3600017 - Skill Card Box 2 C (2nd JOb) 3600018 - Skill Card Box 2 D (2nd JOb) 3600019 - Ursa Emergency Box 3600020 - Super Rank 2 Cloudy Box (100% to get Rank 2 Equipment) 3600021 - Super Rank 3 Cloudy Box (100% to get Rank 3 Equipment) 3600022 - Super Rank 4 Cloudy Box (100% to get Rank 4 Equipment) 3600023 - Super Rank 5 Cloudy Box (100% to get Rank 5 Equipment) 3600024 - Cheerful Cloudy Box 3600025 - Ursa Potion Box 3600026 - Mana Box 3600027 - Cube Box Defense 3600028 - Cube Box Strike 3600029 - Basic Creature Box 3600030 - Premium Basic Creature Box 3600031 - Stamina Box 3600032 - Lucky Box 3600033 - Random Box 3600034 - Random Box 3600035 - Random Box 3600036 - Random Box 3600037 - Random Box 3600038 - Random Box 3600039 - Random Box 3600040 - Earring Box 3600041 - Juwel Box 3600042 - Pet Box - Rare 3600043 - The Golden Pig Box 3600044 - Rain Drop 3600045 - Decorative Pet Box 3600046 - Thanksgiving Box 3600047 - Ancient Element Box - Defense 3600048 - Ancient Element Box - Strike {C}540033 - Blue Pixie Card "Achievement" empty (Non Tradeable) 540034 - Orc Card "Achievement" empty (Non Tradeable) 540035 - Yeti Card "Achievement" empty (Non Tradeable) 540001 - Ent Card empty 540003 - White Dragon Card empty (basic card) 540002 - Siren Card empty 540005 - Red Pixie Card empty 540006 - Blue Pixie Card empty 540009 - Hawkman Card empty 540010 - Kentauros Card empty 540011 - Yeti Card empty 540012 - Salamander Card empty 540013 - Angel Card empty 540014 - Poultry Card empty 540015 - Tortus Card empty 540016 - Pantera Card empty 540018 - Skeleton Card empty 540019 - Orc Card empty 540036 - Cerberus Card empty 540037 - White Dragon Card empty 540049 - Mystic Koala Card empty 540052 - Harpy Card empty 540053 - Wolf Card empty 540055 - Gnoll Card empty 540057 - Octopus Card empty 540059 - Naga Card empty 540061 - Genie Card empty 540063 - Ifrit Card empty 540065 - Unicorn Card empty 540067 - Nightmare Card empty 2902161 - Animal Cracker 2902165 - Lucky Potion 2902168 - 100 Animal Cracker Box 2902150 - Gift Box 2902105 - Stamina Saver 2902107 - Feather Package 2902106 - Travellers Tent - 30 days 2902116 - Cow Gift Box - 7 days 2902117 - Cow Gift Box - 14 days 2902118 - 100 Rank 1 Luna Chip Box 2902119 - 100 Rank 2 Luna Chip Box 2902120 - 200 Rank 2 Luna Chip Box 2902121 - 300 Rank 2 Luna Chip Box 2902122 - 300 Rank 3 Luna Chip Box 2902123 - Potion Box 5x Quick,Wind and Spell 2902124 - Potion Box 10x Quick,Wind and Spell 2902125 - Potion Box 20x Quick,Wind and Spell 2902126 - Potion Box 30x Quick,Wind and Spell 2902127 - Potion Box 50x Quick,Wind and Spell 2902128 - Level Up Gift Box 2902129 - Level Up Gift Box 2902130 - Level Up Gift Box 2902131 - Level Up Gift Box 2902132 - Level Up Gift Box 2902137 - Level Up Gift Box 540020 - Lydian Permanent EDITED Got somemore codes 2010380 Heart Candy 2010381 Strawberry Cream Cake 2010382 Blueberry Cream Cake 2010383 Banana Cream Cake 2010384 PanCake 2010385 Crewman´s Possessions 2010386 Sailor´s Possessions 2010388 Flour bag 2010389 Sugar powder 2010390 Salt powder 2010391 Water 2010392 Egg 2010393 Mutton 2010394 Easter bread 2010395 Easter egg 2010396 Easter steak 2010397 Easter cake 2010398 Easter HP recovery potion 2010399 Easter MP recovery potion 2010400 Easter Food recipe 2010401 Easter weapon random box 2010402 Easter shield random box 2010403 Easter cube random box 2010404 Easter creature random box 2010405 Easter turkey 2010407 Easter Creature Re-specialization Potion 2010408 Easter Re-specialization Potion 2010409 Easter - Fairy in a Bottle 2010410 Easter Ring 2010411 Easter earring 2010413 Easter special Box 2010412 Creature Transformations Potion Box {C}2010414 Broken Metal Armor 2010415 Rusty Chain Armor 2010416 Rptten Leather Armor 2010417 Shabby Cloth Costume 2010418 Piece of Metal 2010419 Strong Wire 2010420 Crushed Piece of Metal 2010421 Broken Strong Wire 2010422 Piece of Iron 2010423 Wire 2010424 Rusty Piece of Wire 2010425 Corroded Wire 2010426 Leather Piece 2010427 Leather String 2010428 Rotten Leather Sting 2010429 Corroded Leather String 2010430 Piece of Fabric 2010431 Thread 2010432 Tom Piece of Fabric 2010433 Rotten Thread 2010685 For bingo combination 2010474 Lucky Number 1 2010xxx 475-572 - Lucky Number 2-99 2010573 Lucky Number 100 2010574 Bingo! Random box 2010575 Bingo! Bingo! Random box 2010576 Lucky Number 1 2010xxx 477-574 - Lucky Number 2-99 2010675 Lucky Number 100 2010676 Special Random box 2010679 The Whip Permanet 2010680 Rose 2010681 Herb 2010682 Orchid 2010683 Lily 2010684 Ipomoea Flower 2010697 Celine glasses 2010698 Skeleton card gift box 2010699 Orc card gift box 2010700 BP card gift box 2010701 RP card gift box 2010702 Yeti card gift box 2010703 Siren card gift box 2010704 Salamander card gift box 2010705 Hawkman card gift box 2010706 Harpy card gift box 2010707 WOlf card gift box 2010708 Angel card gift box 2010709 Kentauros card gift box 2010710 Cerberus card gift box 2010723 Cube Skill gift box 2010730 Stamina 500 gift box 2010732 Mystery Crystal 2010737 Alchemist Bomb 2010740 Cerberus for 14 days 2010741 White Dragon for 14 days 2010742 MENA event item 2010743 MENA cash item 2010900 Randombox fot The Golden Monarch 2010901 Namuri´s Lead 2010902 Namuri´s root 2010903 Namuri´s seed 2010904 Namuri´s Spirit 2010905 Namuri´s random box 1100001 bag combinations metariel 1100002 Peices combinations metariel 1100003 Enhanced Vessel 1100004 Solid Energy 1100005 Super skill card combinations metariel 1100006 skill cards buff combinations metariel 1100007 Soul stones 6 set, matarial for use 1100008 Soul stones 6 set, matarial for combination 1100009 Distilled Skill 1100101 Essence of Power 1100102 Conentrated Power 1100103 Extreme Power 1100104 broken piece of Strength 1100105 broken piece of Vitality 1100106 broken piece of Dexterity 1100107 broken piece of Agility 1100108 broken piece of Inteligent 1100109 broken piece of Wisdom GM Commands: #suicide #set_huntaholic_point #show_huntaholic_lobby_window #exit_huntaholic_lobby #warp_to_huntaholic_lobby #show_auction_window #reset_summon_skill #creature_name_change_box #get_creature_name_id #set_continuous_play_time #set_pcbang_user #donation_reward #show_donation_prop #update_gold_chaos #get_local_info #open_popup_and_set_size #open_popup #open_url #clear_auto_account #set_auto_account #set_auto_user #find_npc #get_server_category #warp_to_revive_position #recall_feather #set_way_point_speed #set_way_point_type #add_way_point #draw_tax_chaos #draw_tax #get_tax_chaos_amount #get_tax_amount #set_tax_rate #get_tax_rate #get_dungeon_relation #get_own_guild_name #get_guild_block_time #set_guild_block_time #is_guild_leader #update_guild_info #show_channel_set #equip_summon_card #get_summon_name_id #get_layer_of_channel #get_user_count_in_channel #get_max_channel_num #get_min_channel_num #get_proper_channel_num #creature_learn_skill #call_lc_In #creature_evolution #get_npc_handle #get_npc_id #check_valid_alliance_name #destroy_alliance #create_alliance #check_valid_guild_name #force_promote_guild_leader #force_change_guild_name #show_alliance_create #show_guild_create #destroy_guild #create_guild #get_user_count_near #open_storage #get_creature_handle #get_string #get_env #set_env #remove_cstate #add_cstate #remove_state #get_state_level #add_state #is_changeable_job #message #sconv #show_creature_dialog #get_base_skill_level #learn_creature_all_skill #learn_all_skill #learn_skill #refresh #gametime #open_market #get_monster_id #set_next_attackable_time #monster_skill_cast #respawn_near_monster #save #delete_block_account #shutdown #saveall #setspeed #get_siege_dungeon_id #get_own_dungeon_id #clear_dungeon_core_guardian #change_dungeon_owner #drop_dungeon_owner_ship #enter_dungeon #request_dungeon_raid #change_tactical_position_owner #show_dungeon_stone #respawn_guardian_object #is_in_siege_dungeon #recall_player #whisper #kill_target #kill #raid_respawn_rare_mob #raid_respawn #respawn_roaming_mob #respawn_rare_mob #respawn_guardian #respawn #add_npc_to_world #add_npc #env #force_unregister_account #kick #get_last_accept_quest #get_quest_progress #quest_info #end_quest #force_start_quest #start_quest #dlg_text_without_quest_menu #quest_text_without_quest_menu #dlg_show #dlg_menu #dlg_text #dlg_title #get_max_alliance_member_count #increase_max_alliance_member_count #is_alliance_leader #set_pk_mode #del_flag #set_flag #get_flag #emcv #gmcv #gcv #smcv #scv #change_creature_name #get_creature_value #set_creature_value #get_all_value #ev #sv #av #gv #echo_value #set_value #add_value #get_value #supply_event_item #stop_event_supply #start_event_supply #refresh_event_supply #event_supply #stop_event_drop #start_event_drop #refresh_event_drop #event_drop #show_soulstone_repair_window #get_max_item_soulstone_endurance #get_item_soulstone_endurance #show_soulstone_craft_window #get_wear_item_handle #get_item_name_id #get_item_name_by_code #set_socket_info #get_socket_info #set_item_endurance #get_item_endurance #get_item_price #get_item_rank #get_item_enhance #set_item_enhance #set_item_level #get_item_level #get_item_code #get_item_name #get_item_handle #has_item #insert_gold #drop_gold #drop_item #find_item #is_erasable_item #delete_item #insert_item Got some more #insert_item(910004,100,"ur char") Fairy Bottle #insert_item(910005,100,"ur char") God Mother Fairy Bottle #insert_item(910000,100,"ur char") HV TICKET 90 DAYS #insert_item(801215,100,"ur char") feather Of Space #insert_item(801214,100,"ur char") Bottle Of Seal #insert_item(690440,100,"ur char") Deco-pet PIRATE SHIP #insert_item(690438,100,"ur char") Deco-pet SUn RUBBIT #insert_item(2540009,100,"ur char") pINGUIN HAND ND #insert_item(2000251 ,100,"ur char") XMAX SUIT (14 DAYS) #insert_item(2000250,100,"ur char") XMAX MITTENS (14 DAYS) #insert_item(930058,100,"ur char") 9 pieces of streng(+25) #insert_item(950048,100,"ur char") witch hat #insert_item(950041,100,"ur char") \\GHOST FACE (14 DAYS) #insert_item(910022,100,"ur char") \\Feather Of teleportastion(x100) #insert_item(900011,100,"ur char") \\Trainer's SS (X100) #insert_item(900010,100,"ur char") \\STAMINA SAVER (not sale) (x100) #insert_item(900000,100,"ur char") \\ STAMINA SAVERS!!! (X100) #insert_item(2010245,100,"ur char") \\sANTA cLAUS bEAR #insert_item(2600015,1,"ur char") \\pINGUIN SET DECO TIMED! #insert_item(260001,1,"ur char") \\ bEAR COSTUME SET 14 DAY #insert_item(3600006,1,"ur char") \\ CLODU R2 BOX #insert_item(3600065,1,"ur char") \\ Ancient r6 cube box #insert_item(3600006,1,"ur char") #insert_item(2600015,100,"ur char") #insert_item(2600015,100,"ur char") Pets 540010 Kenta 540011 Yeti 540012 sala 540013 Angel 540014 Poultry 540015 Tort 540016 pantra 540019 Skele 540033 BP Achivment 540034 Orc Achivment 540036 Cerb 540037 WhiteDragon 540038 Orc 540039 Yeti 540040 Skele 540041 RP 540042 BP 540043 Siren 540044 Sala 540045 Hawk 540046 Angel 540047 Kenta 540049 Koala 540060 Genie TEST 540061 Genie 540062 Ifrit TEST 540063 Ifrit 540054 Gnoll TEST 540055 Gnoll 540057 Octo 540058 Naga TEST 540109 Skeleton Mounts 540023 > ridian_brown 540024 > ornito_orange 540025 > ornito_red 540026 > ornito_red 540027 > ornito_wine 540028 > ornito_wine 540029 > ridian_red 540030 > ridian_red 540031 > ridian_blue 540032 > ridian_blue